


he told me he loves me

by simplykayley



Series: he told me he loves me [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Matty brings in a new member to join the team and Mac doesn't know how he feels about this development once they spend more and more time together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel Clare is played by Laurence Coke 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

The arrival of a new member to their team was unexpected, at the very least.

 

Riley was sitting in a chair with her computer open and running in front of her the ordinary morning that Jack and Mac rolled in after a well-worded group text from Matty to the two of them, telling them that there was a new mission.

 

However, that sight was not what caused Mac to stop short, almost causing Jack to run into his back and Riley to grin over at him in amusement.

 

It was the guy sitting across from Riley that did it. Average built, light brown skin and dark brown, curly hair on top of his head. Mac instantly categorized him before he could even think about it.

 

Hazel eyes trailed after him just as suspiciously as they both drifted into the room. Without waiting a double set of eyes turned towards Matty for an explanation.

 

She looked just as amused as Riley but pointedly cleared her throat as she walked closer.

 

“Agent Macgyver and Dalton.” She paused and looked towards the man who had now stood up beside her. “Meet Gabriel Clare.”

 

“He is one of our newest recruits to the Phoenix Foundation and I, as well as Oversight, believe his set of skills will fit in perfectly with your team on missions,” Matty explained, pausing as if waiting for a question.

 

Jack, of course, always delivered.

 

“What kind of special skills do we need on this mission, Matty?” Jack asked with a huff. “You know our boy is a jack of all trades and I always have his back. Your other agents are gonna start getting jealous.” He finished with a laugh, slapping a hand to Mac’s back in a friendly gesture that made Mac smile unconsciously.

 

Matty’s smile was what made them pause. “Oh Jack, your skills _are_ useful but sadly your devilishly good looks are what holds you back on this mission.”

 

Jack’s face dropped into a look of complete surprise. “What?!”

 

×•×•×

 

Matty pulled up a classified file on the big screen to show the four of them. “These are 8 separate incidents that have all occurred within 6 weeks in New York City. A pair of men are seen leaving a bar, go missing, end up being found dead with seemingly no evidence left behind to find a killer. The NYPD is at a blank so their Captain called in a personal favor from me to send in my best agents to find out what's going on.” She turned towards the group and raised a single eyebrow that spoke volumes. “Was I wrong to pick you all?”

 

They all chorused together in the negative, aside from Gabriel, who Mac had noticed was oddly silent through the whole speech. Suddenly Jack spoke up, pulling Mac’s attention away from the oddly quiet man that was now supposed to be their team member.

 

“I still don't know why I'm back up on this, I’m Mac’s partner. Why don't I go with him?” Jack asked and the grin that Matty threw him just spoke of trouble.

 

“Well, Jack, seeing as the murdered pairs were all couples, I thought we could use a fresh face on this one.”

 

×•×•×

 

One wide-eyed stare and huffed exclamation from Jack and snappy reply from Matty later, paired with a look of complete and utter joy and amusement from Riley, already made Mac completely exhausted.

 

And he hadn't even spoken to the poor guy paired with them yet.

 

Matty sent them all from her office with their official parts on the mission and Mac walked slowly behind a stomping Jack and Riley to stay in step with Gabriel.

 

And Mac, in a surprising act of mindfulness that Riley liked to accuse him of lacking, noticed why Matty had chosen this agent to be his partner on this specific mission.

 

Aside from the generic, police report description that he gained from first seeing Gabriel once he walked into the room, Mac also noticed that all those features pulled together to make a very handsome man. With at least two inches on him, Gabriel stood a noticeable height taller than Mac but they shared the same lanky built. Bright, hazel-green turned to look at him and Mac cleared his throat.

 

“I'm sorry about him.” He nodded towards Jack, who hadn't even noticed that he wasn't behind him yet. “We've been unofficial partners for a long time. Sometimes he does realize that can change up.”

 

Gabriel grinned as they kept walking and Mac almost stumbled. _What the_ **_hell_ ** _is wrong with me?_

 

 _“_ I understand, Agent Macgyver, I'm not sure that I would want to put myself on Dalton’s backside anyway so I'll try to steer clear of it all together.” He quipped and Mac smiled indulgently at the thought of Jack’s protectiveness before he spoke again.

 

“Its Mac, and he can be a little too overprotective at times, but that's just Jack.” He sighed, and suddenly placed a hand on Gabriel’s arm to stop him in the hall. “Don't let that put you off. He's a good guy and we will all be glad to let you onto the team.” He tried to explain and Gabriel smiled again.

 

“Thank you Mac, I'm glad you feel that way then. I'll be glad to work with you after all I've heard.” Gabriel replied and just as Mac opened his mouth to reply Jack popped around.

 

“Mac, are you coming?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows. Mac rolled his eyes fondly in Gabriel’s direction before jogging after Jack to get ready for the mission. It wasn't until he was finished and getting ready to meet back up with Riley that he remembered what Gabriel had said to him.

 

_I'll be glad to work with you._


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel and Mac complete their first mission together

_<https://youtu.be/_VGGsSPdnrg> (The song that I imagined playing while Gabriel and Mac were dancing. It really works if you listen to it while reading.) _

 

 

 

After spending the first hour of the plane ride to their destination trying to once again explain to Jack why he couldn’t be front and center on this mission, Mac was honestly starting to get irritated, even though the other man’s protectiveness was endearing.

 

Riley glanced over when he finally let out a huff and turned fully in the direction of Jack to stare him straight in the eyes. “Fine, if you want to play the couple so badly with me, then I am sure that Matty wouldn’t have a problem if you insisted.” He declared, raising an eyebrow as Riley coughed a laugh into her elbow and Gabriel turned away to hide his grin of amusement. 

 

Jack’s eyes had never gotten wider than they were at that moment. 

 

“No!” He declared loudly, lowering his voice once he heard the volume. He leaned in closer to Msc as if to tell him a delicate secret. “That would be weird, you’re like my son, jeez Mac." 

 

That only made Riley laugh into her elbow more but Mac nodded his head as if that was final. “Good, then you are just going to have to wait with Riley.right.outside.the.door.” He enunciated playfully, finally grinning once Jack gave up and scowled at him.

 

Sometime later, when Jack had finally lost interests and was watching something on his phone, Gabriel leaned in closely to Mac. “Is he usually like that?” He asked, nodding slightly towards Jack.

 

Mac glanced over at the older man before nodding. “We have known each other…” He paused for a moment. “awhile. He is my Oversight.” He smiled indulgently, as if thinking of a fond memory and Gabriel left it. 

 

“Your team seems to be close.” Gabriel said absentmindedly as Riley leaned over Jack’s shoulder to seemingly tell him a joke as he turned to grin at her. 

 

Mac smiled as he turned his head to look at the other man. “You are going to fit in right away with everyone. Riley already likes you and Jack is just testing you. You don’t even have to worry about Bozer either.” He said encouragingly. 

 

Gabriel turned towards him and it was silent for just a moment as their eyes met. Then Gabriel suddenly smiled at him. “I really hope so.”

  
  


<>

  
  


They had all had to get to the hotel to drop off their bags and quickly get ready for the mission before they made their way to the club in a blacked out SUV. Mac and Gabriel dressed head to toe to impress while Jack and Riley snuggled down in the back of the car for the watch. 

 

“You remember the plan?” Jack asked the two of them for the 5th time in as many minutes. 

 

Mac glared at him playfully, tugging on the too tight shirt as he pulled on a leather jacket. “I think that I know the plan better than you at this point, Jack.”

 

Jack mocked him before turning to Gabriel. “I don’t know you too well but I would be in a lot of trouble if you got shot, so, you know, try not to.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, slapping him in the back before the two of them turned towards Riley. 

 

She handed out comms to all of them. “Do not turn those off. I have cameras on all parts of the club, you guys should be good to go.” She said, looking up towards them. Her features turned amused when she turned towards Mac and his facial expressions and attire. 

 

“Now,” She teased, in a parody of Jack’s over exaggerated accent. “Don’t go have to much fun in there, buddy.”

 

He scowled at her playfulness and took ahold of Gabriel’s shoulder as the discreetly exited the car together and began to walk down the sidewalk. 

 

“You go to the bar and we pretend to be meeting each other for a drink?” Gabriel checked, all business and Mac nodded silently as they made it to the back door that they had previously found out would be unlocked for them. 

 

It was about as far from Mac’s scene as you could get. 

 

The flashing lights and pounding music dances across the equally active bodies as the two split up. They shared one look and then Gabriel disappeared into the crowd.

 

The bar was not hard to find and he quickly slipped into another character, one that was appealing to the eye of these kinds of people, that people would turn and take notice of. The killer needed to first notice him and Gabriel before they could get anything done. 

 

He shouted his order of scotch over the loud music to the bartender before turning around to lean against the bar and face the crowd, scanning it for a familiar face. 

 

“You are doing great, Mac. I’d totally go for you if I didn’t know how much of a nerd you were, and you know, kind of saw you as a brother” Riley said through the comms and he discreetly grinned as he turned his head. 

 

“Thanks Riley.” He muttered as he turned to grad his drink. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He waited, scanning the crowd as if looking for someone, for what felt like hours but what was probably only 5 minutes before Gabriel slipped out of the crowd and started to walk towards him.

 

They ignored each other for a moment as Gabriel leaned against the bar and ordered the same drink for himself but he took Mac by surprise when he suddenly grinned at the bartender and ordered a second one for Mac with a playful tone. 

 

“Smooth!” Riley crowed into into Mac’s comm alone and he almost scowled at her if he didn’t have a cover to keep. 

 

“You buy people you just met drinks often?” He asked playfully as he sipped. He could practically hear Riley from the SUV.

 

Gabriel just grinned at him and leaned closer to whisper to him so he could hear. His tan skin seemed to glow under all of the lights that flashed above them. They reflected across his eyes that held a lively glint. Mac could smell the aftershave that he had put on back at the hotel. He almost turned away as his face heated up in embarrassment at their closeness that Riley and Jack could probably see. 

 

“Only the ones that I like.” 

 

<>

 

“Lets go dance! I hope you got the moves to make this guy jealous!” Gabriel shouted over the loud pounding, saving Mac from a world of embarrassment and sputtering after his remark that would clearly blow their cover. 

 

He nodded, okay this was something that he could do. They only had to be close enough to be noticeable to a homophobic killer and then he could go back home and wash the scent of eternal embarrassment from his skin and then go to look at Gabriel again the next day at headquarters. 

 

Gabriel placed both of his hands to Mac’s hips and dragged him so close that he had to tilt his head back just slightly to meet his joyful hazel eyes with his widened blue ones. They were hip to hip, chest to chest, an intimate position much like a lot of the dancers all around them. 

 

Gabriel laughed outright at his expression and began to move with the beat of the music before leaning in closer to Mac’s ear. “You don’t do this a lot?” He asked and Mac could feel the heat on his face as he followed Gabriel’s lead. He was acting like such an amatur, and for what? Dancing? Something that he had done hundreds of times before?

 

“A bit more than you might think.” He grumbled but Gabriel just laughed as he ran his hands up and down his warm sides, barely pressing them to skin as his shirt rode up slightly. He moved them back and forth to the hard beat of the song that was currently playing and Mac finally sucked it up and wrapped an arm around his neck as he followed his lead. 

 

“I feel so special then.” Gabriel quipped and that made Mac grin. He thinks that he is going to like this guy. 

 

<>

 

Gabriel pulls him off the dance floor after the song had ended and Mac leaned in to hear what he had to say, suddenly all business. “There was a guy with a cap watching us from the DJ station.”

 

“He’s right, Mac.” Riley finally piped up, a hint of worry in her tone. “He’s moving towards you through the crowd right now. You might want to start giving him a chase right about now.”

 

Mac leaned up against Gabriel as the other man laid a lazy arm across his shoulder and they quickly exited through the backdoor again, mindful of the eyes that might be on them. They still had a part to play. 

 

It went down quicker than they thought it would though. Before they even had a chance to leave through the back alley they heard footsteps right behind them. Both ducked to the side as they felt the man pull a arm back to swipe a knife at them. 

 

It was an easy take down, surprisingly so. Gabriel pulled the man’s arm around with a pop, pushing him to the ground with his larger body and then Mac knocked him out with one swift hit. The man grunted painfully and didn’t get up. He was normal looking with dirty blonde hair and basic features.

 

The two of them shared a look and then grinned. Another job well done and another killer to check off the world list. Then suddenly Jack was right beside them, staring down at the unconscious man, before looking back at the two of them. 

 

Mac raised an amused eyebrow and Jack held up a finger to silence him. “I don’t...even want to talk about it.” He said and began to handcuff the man and pull him up to drag him to the SUV. 

 

Gabriel and Mac trailed behind him, their elbows pressing together as they did. And if Mac ignored the knowing look that Riley threw at him when he opened the door, then no one else had to know about it. 

 

<>

 

“Nice work catching that guy, blondie and brunette.” Matty said as she walked into the office three days later. 

Mac and Gabriel shared a quick look before turning back to her. “Thank you, Matty.” They said at the same time and the woman grinned in amusement. Mac was just happy that she wasn't talking about how the did it. 

 

“So,” She began, sitting down at her desk. “I brought the two of you in here to ask if you were still on board with Gabriel joining the team?” She asked, looking between the two of them. 

 

“I’m okay with it.” Mac said, a little too quickly and Matty raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“No problems at all?” She asked. “What about Dalton?”

 

“He’s like that with most new people.” Mac said. “He will warm up. He already was by the time we were leaving to come back home.”

 

Matty stared at him with squinted eyes as if she was missing some piece to the puzzle and was trying to find it in his expression. She didn’t seem to find it so she turned towards Gabriel. 

 

“And you?” She asked, raising the other eyebrow in question. 

 

Gabriel smiled, glancing at Mac before looking back towards her. “I think I am going to fit right in.”

 

Matty nodded at that and began to shuffle through some paperwork on her desk. “Well, welcome to the Phoenix foundation then, Gabriel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter wasn't too out of wack and terrible to read. I feel like it sounds like they are going to jump into bed with each other next chapter but I promise that is not what is going on. I just wanted Mac to start feeling at least a little bit of lust for Gabe to give myself something to work with. And second off, I am posting this right after I wrote it so I won't have a chance to edit till later so there might be some mistakes. I hope that doesn't throw anyone off!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed me! Let me know what you are thinking or what you think needs to go down. I'll be happy for anything you throw my way. :)


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all better enjoy this flirt fest, that's all I'm saying.

So Mac and Gabriel were avoiding each other. 

  


( _ Or maybe it was just Mac avoiding Gabe, he wasn’t going to look too far into it at that moment _ .)

  


It wasn’t that he disliked the new addition to their little team, it was about as far from that as possible actually, but, well, he didn’t actually have a reason for avoiding the other man the way that he had been doing. 

  


And he was actually doing a good job of it, thank you very much, that is until Matty got herselves involved.

  


Unintentionally of course, no one had any time for Mac’s little midlife crises. (Was 27 considered midlife yet?)

  


Mac shook his head free of all his thoughts as he followed Bozer and Jack into the war room after receiving a text from Matty. He almost emptied his mind of all thoughts that didn’t have anything to do with work, well, until he saw Gabriel sitting on the couch in between Riley and Leanna. 

  


They all looked up when they walked in and Gabriel flashed him in a tentative smile that made knees go weak as he walked closer to the group. 

  


Why were they avoiding each other again? 

  


He flashed a smile back and forced himself to turn towards Matty, who stood in front of the large screen that was currently white. 

  


“Glad that you could be a part of this.” Matty snarked and they shared a grin as they all turned their attention to her. 

  


“This a big mission so I brought you all in to be placed in pairs to get the job done.” Matty explained as she pulled up a series of files up on the screen. A smiling little girl and woman stared back at the group. “This is the prime minister of New Zealand and her daughter. The daughter, Amelia, was kidnapped as a play piece to make the prime minister agreeable.” She went on to explain as she flipped through multiple files to show them. 

  


“Simple in and out kidnapping, boss?” Jack asked in confusion. 

  


“You might think so, but this is not some crazy on the loose. It’s a whole group of rebellion fighters, usually ones that have something against government officials.” She said, glancing at them all. 

  


“So what’s the plan for me and Mac then?” Jack acted nonchalantly and Mac noticed Riley and Leanna share a look before Matty replied. 

  


“There is no plan for the two of you.” Matty replied evenly and Jack’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he glanced at Gabriel and it hit him. His mouth then dropped open. 

  


“What the hell, Matty?” He asked and Mac took a step forward, ready to try and defuse a potentially bad situation before it began. 

  


“Jack-” He started but Matty held a hand up and he fell silent. Riley, Bozer Gabriel and Leanna seemed to be watching the exchange with rapt attention from the long couch to the side. 

  


“Leanna and you are going be back up for Mac and Gabriel while the go in to find the kid. Bozer and Riley are to stay out and keep watch for you four. I believe that Mac and Gabriel are the two that are most likely to get in and get the job done with least casualties. We don’t want to traumatize the little girl more than she probably already is.” Matty glared and Jack shut his mouth. 

  


And in true Jack Dalton style, opened it once again. 

  


“Have you met Mac?” He squawk and Mac let out a huff and a short “hey!” from behind him. 

  


Matty glared harder. “Are you really arguing with me right now while a little girl is sitting in wait for you guys, waiting to be rescued?”

  


Play with his heart strings, nice. Jack still let out a huff of irritation but it was less of anger this time and he saluted sharply.

  


They all followed slowly behind him as they filed out and made their way towards the plane that was waiting for them. 

  


Gabriel was besides him before he even noticed and he almost stopped walking all together in surprise. “I think Matty just wants Jack to dislike me.” He stage whispered and Mac couldn’t help but let out a short laugh as he shook his head. 

  


“It may be hard to believe.” He started, looking around as if he was telling a important secret and Gabriel leaned towards him. “But he hated me when we first met as well. 

  


Who was this guy for real? No one ever made him such a jabber mouth in his life. 

  


Gabriel stared at him for a moment, as if to see whether or not he was kidding. His hazel eyes widened when he saw no trace of humor and he slapped a hand against Mac’s bicep. “What?! He is like a scary father to me. I can’t imagine it.” He said with a laugh and a shake of his head. Mac almost let the urge to ask whether that made him the innocent prom date win. 

  


“It’s true, he just warmed up to me.” Mac joked and Gabriel let out a short laugh, their shoulders brushing together as they walked closer to a set of doors to let them out of the building. 

  


Gabriel suddenly slowed down and reach out to press a soft hand against Mac’s upper arm. He shot Mac a soft and reserved smile before he dropped his hand to walk backwards away from Mac, who had stopped as well to throw him a confused look. “I am starting to see why.” 

  


Mac’s cheeks flushed a painfully obvious red as he hurried to follow after the other man and his team. 

  


<>

  


All in all the mission did turn out to be one of their more simpler ones. No one got shot, the little girl got rescued and returned to her mother and a whole bunch of bad guys got their asses kicked. However, the only one that seemed to be finding this mission painfully was Mac.

  


And it was all because of Gabriel.

  


It was nothing that Gabriel was doing intentionally, at least Mac was hoping that he was not. (Or was he?) One little bump of the shoulders here, their hands would brush against each other for a few seconds there. Something that a regular person wouldn’t even think about or even remember, but oh, the contact was driving Mac absolutely insane. He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this for someone so quickly, Nikki didn’t even come close.

  


There was almost nothing that had ever distracted Mac from the job, maybe a partially bad injury or a badly injured Jack, but nothing ever like this. But everytime Gabriel turned to give him a look over his shoulder with warm, hazel colored eyes he couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed of what he was feeling. 

  


On the plane ride back home everyone gave each other a pat on the back for a job well done and completed successfully. As they took their seats Gabriel took a seat across from him and Jack sat beside Gabriel. Mac was so happy to see Jack actually making a effort to be friendly to their new team member but if there was ever a time that Mac wanted to ask Jack to please go sit with Riley, it would have been on that ride back home. 

  


Gabriel glanced up at him for what felt like the 100th time on that ride and of course Mac returned the gaze with enthusiasm before he couldn’t take it anymore and he glanced in the opposite direction again. He wanted to scowl when he saw Gabriel grinning at his reaction but he knew that Jack would take that as a sign that Gabriel was doing something wrong to Mac and then go back to being frosty to their newest member.

  


And oh, was he doing something to Mac. Just not as bad as Jack would think.

  


Mac was actually happy to finally touch down and get some fresh air. The drive back to headquarters was filled with conversations about the after information of the mission and Mac barely paid attention as Riley and him spoke back and forth with each other. She kept throwing him knowing looks every time he would glance at Gabriel and he honestly just wanted to go home to think over all of his feelings. 

  


Matty congratulated them as well, giving Mac and Gabriel a kind smile as they finished up and started to file out of her office to go home and get some rest. Mac actually didn’t even notice as Gabriel disappeared while he told Jack goodbye. He jumped about a foot in the air when he heard Gabriel call out his name while he was fishing out his keys. 

  


“Mac!” Gabriel called out once more, lopping up to stand right beside him with a deep breath. Mac suddenly noticed that he had just a few inches on him as he looked up to meet Gabriel’s gaze. “I just wanted to catch up with you.” He glanced around nervously as if a bear would suddenly jump out and attack the two of them for talking. “Are you doing anything? I was going to go get something to eat and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” 

  


Mac’s eyebrows began to raise but he forced them down as he thought about the offer for a minute, even though he already knew his answer. 

  


“Like a date?” He finally asked slyly and was surprised to see Gabriel grin down at him. 

  


“I think we could call it a date.” Gabriel agreed and Mac couldn't help the shy smile that he gave back. 

God, when did he turn into such a sap?

  


“I think I'd be okay with that then.” He said and put his keys back into his pocket. He would have Bozer drive him to work the next day. Hopefully he could dodge any questions that his friend would have.

  


“Where's your car?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, thoroughly enjoying the laugh that worked its way from Gabriel.

  


He could think later.

  


<>

  


Mac was actually glad that Gabriel didn't pull up into some place that he would feel extremely out of place in at that moment. The simple Chinese restaurant that they walked into was enough to make Mac like Gabriel just that much more.

  


“So.” Gabriel began the conversation as they sat down. “How'd you begin working at the Phoenix Foundation.” 

  


He went with the short answer for now. “I joined after I left the army.” 

  


Gabriel raised a impressed eyebrow. He had seen the look. “I can't say that my story is as exciting, I just transferred.”

  


Mac just laughed. “Sometimes boring is just better.” He reassured and Gabriel smiled back at him. 

  


The conversation went just as smooth after that, exchanging questions and information about themselves to each other. It was one of the most enjoyable dates that he had been on in awhile. And the hand that Gabriel kept pressing against his arm or hand was not a downside. For every hand that he placed on his hand Mac would return one to his arm and move an inch closer. 

  


“Hey Mac?” Gabriel asked as they finished eating and began to pay for their meal. Gabriel slapped his hand away when he attempted to pay a portion and his heart honest to God skipped as his whole body seemed to heat up with a blush. 

  


Mac looked up and met Gabriel’s heated gaze. A hand crept up on his thigh and he didn't feel a need to move away. 

  


“We are on the same page right?” He asked finally and Mac ran the question over in his head. Oh, what was he getting himself into? 

  


He smiled back at the other man. “I think so.” 

  


Oh yeah, he could think way later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, THIS is where they jump into bed together. I really hope that you guys don't hate it. I really wanted to get this out on MacGyver night for you all. 
> 
> Remember to feed your fanfic creators with kudos and comments. That's what keeps them alive and kicking. 
> 
> You can hit me up on Tumblr @simplykayley if you ever want to talk about MacGyver or just the simple joys of writing fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure what this is. All I know is that there are not nearly enough bi!mac fanfics on this site and if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna quench my thirst for it. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you guys like where I'm going or if I've completely veered off the road and into the wilderness and you have no idea what I'm doing because this is also my first fic in this fandom. Although it is one of my favorites. ;)


End file.
